True Love?
by Braxtonboyzz123
Summary: Stefan has just lost Elena to his brother but will a friend make him realise that there is another chance for love. ONE SHOT!


Stefan Salvatore feel asleep on the couch, it had been a long day, all day he has tried to distract himself from the truth, his brother had stolen his girlfriend, the one he truly loved, Elena. Even thinking of her hurt. Why did she have to turn into a vampire? Why did she have to be sired to Damon? It hurt, all her feelings for him had disappeared all with just a blink of an eye, his love of his life was with his brother. He didn't even want to think about tomorrow, he didn't want to go back to school, To see Elena in History, English and French. Why did she have to be in so many of his classes, ahhh it was so annoying all it meant was that he had to see her, it would've been so much easier if they weren't in the same classes. Maybe if he didn't see her it wouldn't hurt as much. But no he was forced to see her. How did it turn out like this, he loved her, well he still does but she no longer loves him. She loves his brother, Damon the older Salvatore brother by 8 years, he had the girl. Stefan woke up when he heard the door shut.

"Stef, you awake" Damon called.

"No, at least not for you." Stefan grunts as he pushes himself up and gets on drink of Whisky. He knew that, that was a childish answer but he didn't really care because in his defence he was only 17. He may of been alive for nearly 170 years but he was still in high school and he wasn't technically an adult.

" Easy there buddy." Damon sighs reaching out for the drink taking the whisky bottle out of Stefan's hand.

"Easy, you are kidding right, you got the girl you win, don't act like you don't want to rub it in my face." Stefan huffs pushing past Damon. He was so angry, he wanted to punch his brother so bad, but he was only on a minimum amount of human blood so that he didn't go on his stupid ripper binge again, plus he hated hurting humans. Where Damon probably has just got back from his feed and didn't feel any sympathy for the people that he hurt. He was no match for him.

"Come on Stef, you're being ridiculous." Damon sighs. He knew that he had stolen his brother's girlfriend but still felt like his brother was being a little bit juvenile.

"No I'm being realistic you want to rub it in my face. You got Elena, you win okay." Stefan hisses. His anger towards his brother was growing.

"Oh come on, like you're an angel." Damon groans.  
"What's that supposed to mean. I've never stolen you're girlfriend!" Stefan yells.  
"No but you have dated a girl you didn't have feelings for when I loved her." Damon hisses.

"So this is about Katherine, Wow, you are really going there, oh yea how does Elena feel about that, What will she think when she finds out that you loved Katherine even more than I did." Stefan hisses.

Damon was about to reply when Stefan continued.

"Oh that's right, she'll do whatever you say, the sire bond always a backup plan right." Stefan grins. He wanted to annoy his brother and get under his skin but he knew straight away that he would now get hit.

Damon punches him in the face causing his to fall to the ground.

Stefan jumped back up. He's about to punch Damon back out of pure anger when Damon is shoved against the bookcase, causing him to groan with utter agony.

Stefan was so confused, no she couldn't be here, she just couldn't she was dead.  
"Lexi." He gasps.  
'Hey love." She grins. - Lexi let Damon go.

"May I ask how are you here, I thought I killed you." Damon huffs. Lexi grabs Damon by the neck.  
"I know and I'll never forget it." Lexi hisses.  
"Come on Stef, let's go for a walk." Lexi grins at Stefan.

Stefan walks out the door with Lexi.

"So now Katherine's doppelganger Elena is dating Damon, forgive me but you and your brother have issues." Lexi laughs.

"Instead of laughing at me can you explain how you're back?" Stefan asks. "I dunno, I just woke up and I was in Mystic falls, it was creepy." Lexi sighs. "How do you think I feel, you just turned up at my house." Stefan laughs. "While I'm here, I'm going to help you." Lexi smiles.

Stefan stares at her confused.  
"Right, help me how exactly?" Stefan asks.

Lexi smiles up at him, her eyes were sparkling like the stars in the sky above and she had a look on her face that made Stefan nervous.

"Help you get over Elena." Lexi smiles.

"Noooooooo, Lexi can't you just let me be." Stefan groans. He loved his best friend but just wished that she would mind her own business.

"You know I can't do that." Lexi smiles wrapping her arms around Stefan's right arm.

Stefan just sighs and lowers his head.

"What about that pretty blonde."Lexi grins.

"Caroline, No Caroline's my best friend I would never go there with her." Stefan sighs.

""But you do need to get over Elena, she's with Damon, She's sired to him." Lexi shrugs.

"Lexi, she was my one true love, how can I get over that? And thanks for reminding me, really helpful." Stefan grunts.

"You know it's possible to have more than one true love." Lexi grins. "Can we not go there now." Stefan sighs.  
"Oh come on, I like your taste in blondes." Lexi grins.  
Stefan looks at her funny.

"You're blonde." He laughs.  
"Yea." Lexi replies like it's obvious. Stefan shook his head in amusement.

"So are you going to find out how you are here?" Stefan asks trying his best to change the subject.

"I'm here that's all I care about and don't try and change the subject Stefan Salvatore." Lexi laughs as she sees Caroline.

"Hey Caroline." She calls. Waving Caroline over. Stefan turns to her.

" I hate you, you know that I hate you right." Stefan smiles knowing that Lexi knows that he is kidding.

"Lexi how are you here, I thought you were dead?' Caroline asks her eyes bulging with shock.

"I don't know but since I'm back I'm going to spend as much time as I can with this one." Lexi smiles rubbing Stefan's shoulder.

Caroline smiled at her male best friend.  
"How you feeling Stefan?" Caroline asks pulling Stefan into a hug.

"I'm okay Caroline, feeling like I want to punch Damon's face in but I have Lexi to do that." Stefan smiles knowing that since Lexi had been a vampire for much longer than him and Damon so therefore she was stronger.

Caroline pulled Stefan in a hug.  
"I still don't know why she chose him over you." Caroline smiles rubbing Stefan's arm. "I know he's a catch isn't he." Lexi grins.  
Caroline opened her mouth and then closed it again.  
"Sorry my Mum wants me home, bye." She blushes and runs away.  
Stefan turns to look at Lexi.  
"Make it obvious don't you." Stefan grunts.  
"Oh come on, did you see her face, she likes you." Lexi laughs.

"I know like I said, she's my best friend." Stefan sighs trying to convince his former best friend but also himself.

"Oh come on Stef, I know how you work, you'll pine over her until it becomes so bad that you turn into a ripper again." Lexi smiles.

"Once, that happened once can you stop using that against me." Stefan groans.

"Okay so tell me one reason why you and Caroline shouldn't date other than the fact that you bestfriends." Lexi smiles.

Stefan opens his mouth to reply but if he's being completely honest he can't come up with a reason because deep down he knew 100% that he did love Caroline.

"I could hurt her." Stefan mumbles.

Lexi looked at her best friend, smiling at him lightly.

"But would you?" She asks.

Stefan looks at her, her head is tilted and it feels like she is staring straight through him, her Hazel eyes piercing at him.

"Okay I love her and I would never hurt her, I could possible see my life ending with her but I'm heartbroken over Elena and Damon what if I take advantage of her, I couldn't live with myself if I hurt her" Stefan mumblesat Lexi.

"Then don't hurt her, love her." Lexi smiles kissing Stefan's cheek.  
"See you next time." Lexi smiles and that's the last thing Stefan remembers before he wakes up.

"Lexi?" He calls he looks around but he can no longer see his best friend it was all a dream but his feelings for Caroline hadn't changed despite the fact it was only a dream he knew that it was all true he did love Caroline and he was going to do something about it. He picks up his phone and sends Caroline a text.

'Hey can we talk x.'


End file.
